


【攻坚组】六一 温哥华站 IsabelK

by YT_crucial_group



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_crucial_group/pseuds/YT_crucial_group





	【攻坚组】六一 温哥华站 IsabelK

钻漾年华

＊Yuzuru Hanyu与Boyang Jin 的假期秀恩爱日常  
＊短篇 背景假设收到确认外出短讯是在度假之后  
＊分级：G

1.0  
Find light in the beautiful sea,  
I choose to be happy.

 

温哥华的七月，是泛着凉意又从上帝手中偷阳光的夏季；郁郁葱葱的街道掩映着娇艳的玫瑰，如常青藤一般的蜿蜒而倔强的爱恋是这座城的代名词。提起“温哥华”这个词，浮现在脑海里的究竟是波澜的海岸，日光下的街道，握在手中快要融化的冰淇凌；还是被夏日泡沫包裹的慵懒假期？温哥华人常常引以为豪的，是生活在被称为“全球最宜居”的城市，不似纽约的繁华熙攘，也无巴黎的粉红浪漫，只是刚刚好够与所爱之人执手共度这余生，更不要说久未见面的情侣，在这样一个懒散的暑日，定好早班飞机，从繁忙中偷出一段恍若佳梦的时光。

一阵剧烈的颠簸之后，是从浅梦中的苏醒。偏过头，望向飞快略过的平地，握住手机的手下意识的收紧，终于和你；呼吸在同一片蓝天下。心跳有些不可抑制的变快，是否在转角的那个交叉口，就可以看见朝思夜想的人儿。

2.0  
You’re a shooting star I see,  
A vision of ecstasy.

坐在硬质银色旅行箱上，百聊无赖的借靠脚踝发力，原地转圈，像是在刻意掩盖自己随时间流逝逐渐加快的心跳声，如鼓一般，时不时抬起手看一眼手表上嘀嗒转动的指针。  
是这个时间点吧？他有些担忧的想，许是自己看错落地时间了？又忙不迭掏出手机核对信息，就在他一个字母一个字母仔细敲按时；熟悉的声线飘进了耳里  
“Yuzuru” 隔空穿过层层人海，他却一眼就瞧见了一袭白衣衬衫，黑色棒球帽的人起劲的朝自己这个方向招手。他笑了，一颗扑通乱跳的心脏终于乖乖待在它应该待的位置。

“抱歉，拿行李的时候慢了一些”白衬衫的少年有些窘迫的挠了挠头，“第一次用电子过关有些不习惯”。被唤作Yuzuru的青年只是宠溺的打量着面前不安的划弄地面的他“没有关系哦，天天很准时的”。

本来身为花样滑冰选手的他们就聚少离多，难得在休赛季逃出来享受不可多得的假期，这一点等待的时间又有什么关系呢。这样想着，眼里多了一抹温柔，羽生轻轻揉乱了金博洋柔顺的黑发，在惹得恋人炸毛前又适时收手。  
“干嘛乱搞我的头发？”金博洋软糯糯的抱怨着，连忙低头用手机反光来确保自己的发型没有一团糟。  
“因为天天很可爱哦”  
“不要以为这么说我就会轻易放过你”  
金博洋抖开密密麻麻的笔记－是来加拿大之前做的攻略，“这里有机场地铁，我们可以直接搭地铁。”   
“好的”这样说着，羽生结弦自然的搂住金博洋的肩膀“走吧，我刚刚联系过酒店了，他们说12:00之后就可以check-in了”  
“唔，那今天就先休息一天吧”金博洋顺手将行李箱换到了左手，身体不自觉的往羽生结弦那侧倾一点。十三个小时的飞行，即使是经常流连在不同国家参加赛事的金博洋也有些吃不消，心里又牵挂着那个人，在飞机上也就没有怎么睡好。  
“博洋今天辛苦了哦。”羽生结弦破有些心疼的看着金博洋眼底淡淡的乌青，“你们那里肯定是很不愿意看到你暂时放弃训练吧？” 金博洋知道对方在担忧自己的处境和心情，淡淡一笑“许教练知道我不能一直紧绷着，加上我保证在温哥华也会坚持训练，他们也就没有什么意见了。” 眼瞧着陌生的英文大屏幕，金博洋稍微往前挪了一步，为马上就可以坐下来歇息一会感到开心，刚刚在等行李的时候就困的有些迷糊，一直强撑到现在，总算可以稍微松开气。

终于，只属于你我的假期，开始了。

 

3.0  
When you hold me I’m alive,  
We’re like diamonds in the sky.

在梦境中沉浮碾转的金博洋被笼罩在温暖明亮的阳光中，眉头轻撇，这是即将从梦境抽身的预兆。下一刻，洁白如玉的双脚就落在酒店厚重的地毯上，迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛挪向洗手间。在将温水泼在脸上之后，金博洋不知道在哪里漫步的灵魂终于回到这副躯壳里。他凑向洗手台边酒店特有的圆形镜子，金博洋一直觉得这种镜子是专门提供给客人方便打理自己脸部的。仔细打量了一番镜中人，金博洋才满意的从洗舆室出来。

不出所料，羽生结弦已经穿好外出的休闲T恤，此时此刻架着他那副黑色眼镜倚在旋转椅上阅读CNN的早间晨报，听到脚步声的他从英文字母的海洋里抬起了头，一双狐狸眼笑的弯成月亮船“睡醒了？” 金博洋又趴到床上，闷闷的“嗯”了一声，想了想，又抬起头“现在几点了？”  
“八点了哦，天天累坏了所以没有喊你。” 羽生结弦收起了报纸，坐到金博洋旁边“早餐是9点结束，天天想去吃吗？还是再睡一会？”

金博洋显然没有料到自己一觉睡到现在，咬了咬牙，从床上爬起“想吃早饭。” 错过了酒店早餐的话，他很难想象两个英语水平都十分有限的外地人怎么解决这个问题。  
羽生结弦似是早已料到金博头的选择，“衣服给你放长椅上了，我们过十分钟下楼吧。”

直到坐在酒店的自助餐厅里，金博洋总算是彻底回过了神，精力充沛的盯着自己的攻略笔记，盘算着接下来几天该怎么走。坐在对面的羽生结弦也不打扰他，只是笑意盈盈的注视着许久未见的恋人，连正在切培根的速度都慢下来许多。金博洋还是和映像中的一样软萌可口，五官稍微长开了一些，眉眼间多出了几分成熟，可能是一直在冰场训练的原因，羽生结弦总觉得自家小孩又白了一些。虽然更可爱了，但总觉得这样一对比自己的皮肤不仅像变黑了而且更加的粗糙，明明自己也一直在训练有好好注意不晒太阳，羽生结弦在心里挣扎到，为什么自家恋人还是比自己白三度。

“我们今天先去海边走一走吧。”金博洋下了决心，在小本子上打了一个红钩。  
“结弦，你有在听吗？”金博洋伸出食指，在恋人眼前虚虚一晃，被回过神的羽生结弦笑着握住了指尖，“不要一边吃饭一边看其他东西，嘴角沾上奶酪了”这样说着，腾出拿银色叉子的手，微微向前倾，如羽毛一般拂过面颊。温热的指尖触上细腻的肌肤，蹭上浅浅红晕。好，去海边”

让一切芸芸化为海浪边的泡沫浮影，冲刷到沙滩上。温哥华的海岸线是如此的温柔存在，与众不同，金博洋依旧记得那年在夏威夷的岸边，阳光是多么的火辣，明亮的有些夺目，脚趾在碰到沙砾的瞬间蜷缩回去，炙热燃烧着一切，无法靠近。而此时此刻，泛着咸湿的海风轻轻掠过柔顺的乌发，海浪晃晃悠悠的爬上沙滩，又缓缓归于天际线，只留下几只洁白的贝壳和湿漉漉的沙砾。嬉闹的沙滩上并排躺着姣好的身躯，不同的肤色奇妙而融洽的交错相应，孩子们成堆的聚在一起，东拍西抹的投身于艺术事业中。

“挺有趣的”，这是一句蛮无头无脑的短句，但金博洋知道自己不需要多加解释。

“嗯，感觉加拿大一直都是移民大国，像在看缩小的世界大杂烩。”羽生结弦用脚轻碾着细碎的小石子，随口接道，和金博洋并排坐在里沙滩稍有一段距离的长椅上，按常理恋人们总会想着借口日光浴，穿上泳衣或者大花短裤沐浴在海滩的金色阳光下，肆意展现美好年轻的胴体。而金博洋与羽生结弦自幼接受高强度的训练，身上留下点点伤痕，尤其是腿部以下，青痕紫斑让人心惊肉跳，一股酸楚的劲涌上心头，久而久之，两人便因为种种顾虑习惯性的选择遮掩。

就像现在，没有往熙攘的沙滩上凑热闹，而是伸出修长的腿露出流畅自然的线条，互相依偎着靠在长椅上，有一句没一句的搭着话。

“你喜欢温哥华吗？”

“是打算以后搬到这里生活吗？”金博洋一下就拆穿了疑问句里的暗示，为这个有他的未来而微微抿嘴。  
“就是，咳”羽生结弦难得的有些局促，下意识的勾住衣服的一角“领证啥的比较方便……然后人都挺开放的”顾左右而不敢侧身查看恋人的神情，生怕看到的只有面上的一片漠然。

金博洋的沉默引得羽生结弦不自然的扭了扭身子，试图用些什么缓解两人之间的安静。手背上传来冰凉的触感，金博洋轻轻扣住了羽生结弦沾有寒意的手，十指交叉，紧紧相扣。世间有诸多如此，无需语言的叙说。

“等以后退役了，”金博洋接过话头，仿佛刚刚也只是在讨论萝卜青菜的价格“就在海岸线边买一幢房子，最好带花园的那种。”

“而且要有两层楼，可以楼上楼下跑，”金博洋的眼睛因为猛烈的海风微微眯起，这是在中国住惯了公寓楼而产生的念头“想尝试那种感觉什么的。”

“最好有一个房间专门放置各种小金饼和赛程记录”他似乎想到了什么，得意的露出小虎牙“毕竟男朋友得的金饼太多了，一个小柜子放不下。”

羽生结弦好笑的揉了揉小孩的头“少给我来这套，”这样说着，面上的神情全然暴露出内心截然不同的情绪“只要床质量好就行了。”

……  
剩下的话语硬生生被噎在喉咙管里，羽生结弦饶有兴趣的看着金博洋泛着红的耳尖，“怎么不继续说了？”

“看海”金博洋索性扭过头去，假装对打着泡沫的浪花产生了浓厚的兴趣。

他知道国内和日本那边的看法，特殊的身份显得这份爱格外沉重，他们就像阳光下的阴影角落，在不为人知的世界里寻觅自己的幸福。

太累了

周围人也不只一次劝说过金博洋放手，“长痛不如短痛”—这是他们苦口婆心的反复说教，他们都害怕爱情，有时候，在面包面前，爱情一文不值。

可是啊，惧怕爱情就好比惧怕生活，而那些惧怕生活的人已经半死不活。「1」

只有在你怀抱里，我才能感到自己真实的存在，  
这是我们一起遥望的钻漾年华。「2」

4.0  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays,  
I saw the life inside your eyes.

中国有一个成语，“狭路相逢”。形容的便是眼下这般情景，陈巍一言不发的站在周知方的身后，假装在处理队里的公事，而羽生结弦自然的靠在金博洋的身上，认真的浏览着推特，仿佛短短几分钟内之间变成了网瘾少年。

而处于风暴中心的金博洋因为一贯的神经大条依旧面不改色的拉着周知方嘻嘻哈哈，毕竟在结结巴巴连比带划下依旧无法点上一杯心爱的焦糖拿铁之时，周知方就像天使一样出现在金博洋的面前。

“你怎么会想到来温哥华？”倚在吧台上的周知方难掩好奇，带着北京人特有的平和腔调“之后莫非会去奥森教练那里训练？”

“甭听那些没头没尾的小道消息，”金博洋觉得再和周知方待一会对方的英语都要染上一股大碴子味儿“八字还没有一撇的事情，这样传来传去又要被有心人拿来闹事。”金博洋是实打实被这些鬼魅一般跟在自己身后的人闹怕了。

“怎么，怕了？当初是谁要说谈一场世纪恋爱。”周知方有些好笑的看着面前耷拉着眉毛的奶团子“今晚Nathan和我在James Bar办了个party，都是我们的熟人，你也可以来……”

“另寻新欢”陈巍适时的插上话，在气氛即将降到冰点的时候拽着试图救场的周知方“晚上七点见。”

“你不会真的要去吧？”羽生结弦在被金博洋拖到市中心的Pacific Centre改头换面之时，犹豫的询问道。

 

金博洋皱着眉，将羽生结弦仔仔细细从头到尾的打量了一番之后，“算了，我帮你挑衣服吧，之前那些估计一大半都得扔。”

无视了羽生结弦小声的抗议“嘿，那些还能穿，不要这么浪费。”挑挑拣拣了几件转身拍到他的怀里“我的男朋友绝对不能穿成这样。”

“那个聚会我应该会去，毕竟是小周第一次邀请。”话音刚落，羽生结弦一把掀开帘子，黏到金博洋身边，幸亏他残存的理性让他没有一丝不挂的跑出来，金博洋反手搂着羽生结弦，庆幸的想着。

“喂，还有人看着呢”柜台的小姐露出微妙的目光如芒刺在背，金博洋不自觉的扭了扭身子“注意场合”  
羽生结弦才念念不舍的松开金博洋“加拿大是第一个同性恋合法的国家，比我们更过的肯定多了去了。”  
金博洋又将几件长袖拍在恋人身上“先帮你挑几件能看过去的衣服再说。”  
好好一个冰上人如玉，公子世无双，怎么下了冰场就这样直男呢。

最终，以羽生结弦提着形形色色数不胜数的袋子收场，柜台的营业员在结账的时候还赠送了两小瓶香水，美名曰国庆活动，金博洋并不想拆开那两瓶是情侣款的事实，真当他不知道加拿大国庆七月初就过了？为此隋文静老铁还抱怨过金博洋错过了代购化妆品的最佳时机。

 

5.0  
七点整，金博洋踌躇的敲开了James Bar的门。

“没想到你家那位居然把你放出来了，”周知方承认他没有想过羽生结弦能同意放人出来“你怎么来的这么早，现在还一个人都没有。”周知方侧开身子，露出隐在身后空荡的吧台。

“呃，不是说七点的吗？”金博洋瞬间感到有些困惑，掺杂着尴尬“其他人呢？”转头便看到周知方一言难尽的表情“七点，其实就是指从九点开始通宵狂欢。”「3」好在他也知道金博洋对于这方面一无所知，“不过没关系，你可以先进来歇着，我们还在布置。”闻言，金博洋稍微放松了下来，一边说着打扰了，一边走进了屋子。

“羽生他真的不来吗？”周知方很难想象东亚醋罐子能放自己的男朋友独自到鱼龙混杂的酒吧派对，说不定他偷偷在金博洋身上放了一个监视器也未尝可知。

“酒精过敏”金博洋耸肩“我十一点回去没意见吧？明天我们约好了去周边小岛逛一圈。”

“请随意，你能来就已经在我的意料之外了。”一向被冠上“稳重成熟”的十八岁少年周知方在和东北交际花混熟了以后，暴露出其闹腾的一面“今天会有好几个单身青年才俊，你要是和他们走了记得通知我替你在羽生那里打掩护。”这番话换来了一阵推搡。

是夜，喧闹的音乐肆意蔓延开来，一副势必响彻通宵的劲头，年轻的男男女女们在舞池里攒动，挥洒着只属于青春的汗水，吧台旁拥作着一群早已喝的满脸通红的男生，一面大声嚷嚷着啤酒乒乓，一面拼命往塑料杯中倾倒泛着白沫的啤酒。柜台下瘫坐着几人，都是之前吵着要拼伏特加喝倒的，现在都靠在一起傻笑着推搡对方。相比之下，金博洋不自在的缩在角落的沙发上，直愣愣的走神。周知方出于照顾心理来找过他几次之后，也消失在扭动的人群中。

 

于是整个世界就这样分成了两部分，金博洋和其他人。

一个世界里众人醉生梦死，挥霍着年轻的生命，燃烧自己的活力，无暇顾及世界上剩余的任何事物，他们都过于沉醉在以自己为中心的世界里。而金博洋的世界，绝对的安静是无形的分界线，他在这喧闹光离的大世界里轻而易举的抽身而退。

就在他出神的时候，视线不受控制的落到另一个安静的角落，一个不应该出现在这里的人以强势的态度在金博洋的世界划出一道口子，侵占了一切。迈开修长的腿，无视落在身上无数炙热的视线，堪堪在金博洋的面前停住“以后不要随便当烂好人了，这里不适合你。”

“你怎么来了？”金博洋的舌头有些打结，“不是酒精过敏吗？”  
“不放心你啊，”他毫不客气的伸手捏住小孩白皙粉嫩的脸颊，发泄着什么一样往两边扯“万一你和其他男人跑了，我上哪里再找一个男朋友。”

“难道我在你眼里就是这种人吗？”金博洋含含糊糊的嘟囔道“你是在我身上安雷达了吗？这都能找到我。”

“安了监控哦，所以天天不管跑到哪里都会被我抓回来。”羽生结弦蹲下了身，视线与金博洋持平“之前，我听师兄说这种聚会有个活动还蛮有意思的。”

这样说着，拽起恋人，穿过起哄的人群，在到达二楼的那刹那，整个世界都被抛在了身后。

“什么活动？”金博洋任由自家恋人牵着，走到走廊顶头的门口。

在被推进房门的那一刻，金博洋能清楚地感受到耳畔羽生结弦饱含笑意的语句，热气尽数喷撒在敏感脆弱的颈脖上。  
“成人活动”

THE END  
「1」学习西班牙语时推送的撩妹语句  
「2」歌曲：Diamonds的一句歌词  
「3」看到美剧里面这样说的，聚会约在七点其实是暗示九点开始狂欢，啤酒乒乓球是一个美国流行的派对游戏。还有就是真的会有派对到一半，然后找个地方have sex的。

承认这篇卡的很久，属于瓶颈期作品，加上这两天的事情，可以说修改了很久也没有能让自己满意，而且比计划要短很多，全文5k 可以说没有想过有一天还会写这么短的文章，之后应该会有修改版。

本意是写一篇平平淡淡才是真的旅行，结果变成流水账不说，文风也转化失败了。

之前许诺的番外和坑都会填的，柚天女孩绝不认输。  
每一天都是新的一天。


End file.
